


无标题/PWP

by zhizccc



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 02:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhizccc/pseuds/zhizccc
Summary: 记一发PWP。现代AU、一场单纯的性事，没有多余play。洛基的谎言x，挑衅哥哥然后被艹哭。





	无标题/PWP

“和你做不吃药我都硬不起来。”洛基垂下眸子淡淡开口。索尔听到这句话，不以为然地低头吻了上去。  
“你怎么知道的？”  
他单手解开了洛基的皮腰带，从背后顺着尾椎骨往下滑去。指尖摸索到凹陷进去的位置，那儿还带着些粘腻触感。索尔挑了挑眉梢，在洛基耳旁低低开口：“自己做过了？”  
他没有得到除了洛基那一声从喉咙里溢出来的闷哼以外的任何回答。  
他指尖探入穴口的感觉，与稍早些时候自己用润滑液扩张时的完全不一样，这使得洛基在索尔肩膀上的手搂得更紧了些。索尔吻了吻洛基的耳垂，在他耳边轻轻哈气，食指推进一个指节。即使洛基不说，他也知道对方肯定是提前做了什么准备的，否则进入的过程不会如此顺畅，但他还是生怕伤到弟弟分毫地浅浅探入。  
“那是因为我和别人做的时候从不需要吃药。”  
洛基回答了索尔的第一条问题，他的注意力全被身下的异样感触所吸引，于是这回答比起认真的回应，更像是随口一说，他深深知晓他哥哥的脾性，当对方听到这句话时内心必定会醋海翻波。果不其然，这句话立马在索尔心头重重添抹上一笔，让他手中的力道变重了些，原先想着的缓慢进入也快打了水漂。在名为“愤怒”的火舌卷噬神智的前一刻，他忽然回过神来，从洛基的话语中意识到这或许不过是他的谎言。  
——毕竟他最擅长的便是耍些小把戏来欺骗人。  
即使索尔内心这么说道，但不可置否的是他依然认为洛基似乎身经百战，他手上的动作还是不由得快了几分。  
穴内的手指突然擦过某一个地方，他的指甲在那处不轻不重地划了一下，动作很小，洛基却像被狠狠刺激到了一般，身子猛地一弹。索尔停下了动作，低下头贴着他耳朵道：“是这里？”

从洛基的眸里可以看出他仍是不知眼前情状，但他本能地觉得有些不对劲，刚才那一下的感觉太过微妙，似乎已经脱离了自己一如既往地能控制的范围，让他情不自禁地想要喊停，但洛基依然装作好像早已习惯般嗤笑开口：“你才找到？”

索尔准备含着对方圆润的耳垂的动作顿了顿，随后舌尖将人耳垂卷入口中舔舐吮吸发出津津水声，进到他后穴内的手指也重新开始动作，却不像之前那样没有目的地四处游走了，而是目标明确地冲着刚才发现的那处地方，用指腹重重一碾。

“啊……！”

洛基果然又控制不住得惊喘出声，还不待他完全适应，那手指又再次用力按下，他想说的话立刻全都变成了星星点点的呻吟喘息，随着对方的动作接连不断地响起。

爱人柔软的身体整个放松下来，被突如其来的莫名快感冲击得辨不清东南西北，如溺水之人一般，像抱住唯一的救命稻草似得紧紧抱着索尔。

索尔也牢牢地回抱他，手臂揽住人的脊背后，又往后穴中送进了两根手指。这一次依然进得毫无阻碍，三指一起重重碾压那处软肉，时不时用指尖勾划，过于强烈的快感激得人根本无暇去思考别的事。

洛基迷迷糊糊间只能感到自己身体深处有什么东西在缓缓流出来。不止前面，就连后面也是——他不敢置信地想要叫喊质问，开口却全是低吟，在无法抗拒地快感中被牢牢捕获，只能攀着眼前这个人的肩膀无助地承受。

不知过了多久，那三根手指才抽出去。洛基整个人像是刚从水里捞出来一样，搂着索尔的脖颈大口大口地喘息，额前一层薄薄的汗把黑色发丝一根根黏在脸侧。  
他手肘使了使劲，头凑过去贴在索尔的耳边像挑衅般道：  
“……看不出来嘛，还不赖。”  
“只不过比起上一个，还是差了点。”

索尔的表情僵了片刻，这意料之中的反应让洛基满意地笑了笑。  
他深吸一口气，强压下心头怒火：“洛基，闭嘴。差不差由不得你做主。”  
洛基无所谓地挑了挑眉，看起来根本不在乎索尔的话。  
索尔沉默地伸手探至他颊边，拨开挡住视野的头发。他扶着弟弟的肩膀，将他缓缓放倒在床上，随后自己也俯了身子下来。  
洛基的瞳色是幽绿的，仿佛能摄人心魂，有时眼底还夹杂着些不知原因的戏谑与讽刺。索尔捧过他的脸，吻上了那片薄唇，双方温热的鼻息交缠在一起。洛基与他对视几秒后便敛下眸子，乌黑的睫毛轻轻颤着。  
他略略一挺腰，那饱涨的头部便缓缓地、完全顶开了那个小小的入口，直接进来了。洛基试图转过头将脸深深埋进柔软的枕头里，顺带着将控制不住脱口而出的轻哼一同藏进去。但若是这样他便没法呼吸，只得用双肘支撑着上半身高高抬起脖颈。  
体内那东西也向更深处顶进来了，刚才还只是一个头部，现在大半个茎身都在里面了。尤其滚烫的地方突然被一根巨大的东西破开，洛基难受得整个人想蜷起来，索尔却伸出手牢牢掐住了他的腰，控制住他的动作，顺带着像提起他一样，将自己的器物送向更深处。性器便随着他的动作破开湿媚软肉，蛮不讲理地擦过甬道泛起一阵快感。

“唔…啊……这、这就不行了？”

洛基的腰腹不由自主地向下拱，口里泄出难耐的呻吟，却并不是完全不能承受。索尔重哼一声，又是借连几下浅而缓的抽插，进得每一次都比前一次更加顺利，最后甚至又将性器推进去一点，到了更深的地方。

他的眼睛里面是迷蒙的一片，仔细看还带着些水光，指尖紧紧抓住床单扯出层层皱褶，连低咛呻吟都曲折软绵了几分。  
穴内湿热，肉壁像柔软的丝绒一般将性器紧紧包裹着。索尔身下挺动的速度加快，性器从穴内抽出些许，又狠狠破开穴肉，直顶到深处才罢休。  
“行不行？”索尔的语气中好像还带着些骄傲。

洛基口中“嗯嗯啊啊”时重时轻地叫唤着，根本答不上来，眼角还是湿润的。一双深绿眸子放空般盯着眼前白枕，被捅得身体不断颤抖。索尔的动作变快，他却反倒逐渐习惯下来，因为穴内分泌的水色液体，进出也变得非常顺利，甚至发出了咕噜咕噜的水声，疼痛被快感冲淡，爽利爬上脑后。

他觉得自己已经完全适应了与索尔的性事，暗道“做爱也不过如此”。只是这快感实在是太难捱，洛基不由得一手捂住小腹，即使这样也无法缓解半分酥麻，掌心甚至像能感受人正在自己体内抽插的柱身。  
他彻底塌下腰肢，任由人动作，脑中突然想起了白日里关于养宠物的争论，神差鬼使般颤着嗓子软声开口：“……喵。”  
身上人像是听完这声后顿了一会，他看不到他的表情，但连他自己都在为方才的拟音而呆愣半刻。过了一会索尔挺动腰身，抽插的力道逐渐比之前还要大，进得好像也比刚才更加深了一点，重新把性器吃到深处。谁知这一回竟是好巧不巧的，那东西微微上翘的顶端似乎顶到了什么有点熟悉的地方，棱角分明的头部重重地擦着那处顶进去。那一瞬间洛基全身仿佛过电一般，一声惊叫根本无法忍耐地脱口而出，眼睛一下子瞪大了，捻紧床褥的指尖更是泛白。他睁着眼睛，目光之中一点惊讶一点迷茫，被刚才那一下过于强烈的快感夺去了大半魂魄，一时不知该作何反应。

索尔低低地喘息着，一双眸子如锁定猎物那般定定盯着洛基，沉声道：“这里？”这是个尾音上挑的问句，却明显不准备让谁回答。在对方缓缓喘息中将器物缓缓抽出，再用力向里一顶。

他的腰顿时像一尾活锦鲤似的弹起，脖颈长长地往高仰，呻吟似从喉间挤出来般，眼眸里都含了些水润。那一下子刺激实在太过强烈，就连脚趾都根根蜷起。

索尔这一回却没有给他适应的时间，性器抵着那一处脆弱不断冲撞，每每都使上全力，狠狠擦过最难勘受的那块软肉，然后亳无保留地顶向最深处。  
快感在体内炸开，四肢百骸内像是有一股激流横冲直撞，撞得他再也分不清东南西北，脑海中只剩下来自身下的感触。

快感一波一波袭来，让他根本无法控制自己。

“哈…Th、Thor……啊啊……！”

洛基被冲击得一句、半句完整的话都说不出来，只得带着隐隐约约的哭腔尽所能地开口，好像脑海中还算清晰的只剩下了那几个音节。大脑逐渐变得迷糊起来，他感觉他整个人好似被丢到了一团大棉花上，站不稳也动不了，甚至连此时此刻身在何处都快要记不得了。这对初尝情事的他来说实在太过刺激，身前的性器跳动了两下，竟是毫无征兆地射了出来，让床褥黏腻得不能看。

不知是不是故意的，索尔又抵着那处深深地碾磨两下，洛基一声拔高的叫喊声出口，汗湿的黑发黏在他的脸颊上，一双灵动的绿色眼睛此时也雾蒙蒙的，还不断地向外细细淌着泪，眸中时明时暗。恋人的性器在他身体中肆意侵犯，好似烙铁一般滚烫，从身下烧起一把火，火苗沿着脊椎窜上去，在后脑噼里啪啦地炸开。

——————。

初次尝欢的身体并无法承抗欢爱过后的劳累，在性器抽离穴口的那片刻时间，洛基已经侧过身背对着索尔，阖上眼缓着呼吸，看起来随时都要沉沉睡去一样。索尔躺在他身侧，只能看到微卷的黑发。他犹豫了片刻，终究是将爱人揽入怀中。  
洛基自是知晓他是想抱住他的，但在温热胸膛抵上脊背时他还是身体一僵。手臂动了动，最终还是没有挣脱他的怀抱。  
索尔的双臂环在他的腰间，反复启唇一幅欲言又止的模样，当他终于决定要开口的时候，洛基却先截住了他的话：“蠢货。开个玩笑罢了，你竟然还当真。”  
索尔闻言一愣，迟疑道：“……真的？”  
洛基拽过被子拉上颈窝，不再开口，一副不想多谈的模样。  
直到听到他悄悄说道的“对不起”，他的嘴角在对方看不见的地方轻轻扯开。


End file.
